Rubbing orientation process is the most widely used orientation process in the liquid crystal display technology. This process is also mature and reliable. The essence of rubbing orientation process comprises: coating an orientation film material on a substrate, forming an orientation film with a curing process, rubbing the orientation film along a certain direction with a rubbing cloth, thereby arranging the molecular side chain of the orientation film in a certain direction, and enabling an ordered arrangement for the liquid crystal molecules based on the direction of the molecular side chain of the orientation film. In this manner, liquid crystal molecules filled between the array substrate and/or the color film substrate are arranged orderly based on a certain direction.
The commercially available rubbing cloth has a fixed size and rubbing tuft distribution. Generally, as shown in FIG. 1, the commercially available rubbing cloth 100 has a rectangular shape; the surface of the rubbing cloth is provided with a plurality of tufts 101 in the form of a matrix, which are used for rubbing orientation. Typically, a commercially available rubbing cloth is wound on a rubbing roller with a side of the rubbing cloth being parallel to the axis of the rubbing roller. Under existing conditions, improving the linear density of the rubbing orientation requires rubbing cloth with a higher rubbing tuft density. However, in order to obtain rubbing cloth with a higher rubbing tuft density and a higher quality, there is a long development cycle with many technical difficulties.